Dare
by FatalMemoriesLostx
Summary: Rory, Madeline, Louise, and Paris play a little game of truth or dare...... may be a oneshot, I'm not sure


Rory Gilmore was sitting on the floor of Louise Grant's bedroom with three other girls, all of which, she wouldn't have even guessed she would ever be friends with now considering her rocky start at Chilton.

Paris had acted like Rory was a plague that was trying to ruin her life from the very beginning. However, she had slowly changed. Rory couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was that had made them become such good friends. Maybe it was the Bangels concert?

Then there was Louise. She was basically Paris's right hand man, or woman. Whenever Paris was mad at someone, Louise was too. And Louise was almost always on her side. Almost. And the fact that Louise was into the whole calling Rory "Mary" thing, since she was one of the "popular" people at Chilton, made Rory not really like her right off the bat. That had obviously changed.

Madeline, well, she was just Madeline. She definitely wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she was really nice. Even when Paris and Louise were mad at Rory, Madeline was always nice. Now given, she may not have known she was supposed to be rude, but she was still nice.

Right now, the four of them were having a sleepover, because of a project that was due the next day. They had worked on said project for about an hour and a half before taking a break and playing various games. It went from monopoly, to I Never, to what they were playing now: Truth or Dare.

"Okay, Rory," Madeline said, turning towards her after she finished her own dare: streaking around the block. "Your turn," she said, giddily rubbing her hands together. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she answered, like the good little girl she was.

"Oh come on, Gilmore, you've picked Truth every time! Do you not remember the rule? Everyone has to pick **Truth** once, and everyone has to pick **Dare **at least once!" she yelled, eyeing her.

Rory sighed and nodded. "Okay, fine, dare." Paris, Louise, and Madeline grinned evilly at her. "What?" she asked.

"You're going to _love_ your dare," Madeline said happily.

"Oh, God," Rory replied, and saw the grins on all three of the faces before her get wider and eviler. This dare was going to be interesting.

"So here's the deal," Louise started, standing up, "In no way, shape, or form, can you back out of this dare. And if you do, you will be given another dare that is ten times worse then the one that you will be given right now."

"Okay," she replied, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because when you hear this dare, we all know you're going to want to back down," Madeline went back to her more serious mode. I could tell this was going to be a whopper, for Paris had a smirk on her face that matched Louise's and Madeline was actually being serious.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but, what exactly is the dare?" Rory asked uncertainly.

_Outside Chilton_

The next day at school, Rory was standing outside of the school panicking. "I hate dress down day!" Rory yelled looking down at herself.

"Oh, c'mon Gilmore, you look hot and you know it," Louise replied with a smirk.

"I can't believe you guys are actually making me do this!" Rory yelled looking at Paris, Madeline, and Rory.

"Just go inside!" they all yelled, and started pushing her towards the door. She tried to stop, but the boots on her feet didn't allow any traction to help in the whole resistance thing. The three girls, well mostly Louise and Madeline, had forced her to curl her hair in loose locks, wear a short cut-off jean skirt, black boots with tall, skinny heels, and then, on top of all that, a dark blue halter top that said 'sexy' in silver sequins. The dark eyeliner and eye shadow used to match the outfit made it even worse. Simply put, she looked like a slut.

"This is ridiculous!" Rory yelled as they got her to walk up the steps.

"And you can't chicken out on the second part of the dare!" Madeline sing-songed and pushed her through the doors to Chilton. "Now go flirt with the King! And don't shame us, for we will be watching," Madeline added as they waited for Rory to start walking.

Rory started walking down the hallway slowly, making her fellow classmates turn and look at her. Some stood and stared shocked, others frowned, and some even glared. The more popular guys looked her body up and down, as Rory shifted uncomfortably. That is, until Summer Roberts came walking up.

She was wearing a slutty outfit, that included a skirt that looked more like a hand towel wrapped around her waist, and a low cut v-neck shirt, that if it were any lower, her, well, womanly parts would be popping out of her shirt.

"Hey, _Mary_, I didn't know it was Halloween already," she commented rudely and looking her up and down.

Rory crossed her arms over her chest, "Really? Then what's the mask for?" she asked in a sweet and innocent tone, referring to Summer's makeup caked face. Summer glared at Rory, before turning around angrily and walking away, flanked by her two groupies.

Rory heard a wolf whistle followed by Tristan Dugrey's voice. "Well Hello, who are you?" Rory turned around slowly, her face beet red, "Mary?" he asked shocked.

"Hey, Tristan," she replied nervously. Then she saw Paris, Madeline, and Louise standing nearby with looks on their faces that screamed 'don't chicken out or else.' "I mean," she replied, then started in her sexiest voice, "Hey Tristan," while touching him on the shoulder. She looked behind him to see her three friends laughing uncontrollably, but still watching with interest.

"My, my, my, why are you being so nice to me?" Tristan asked seductively, while smirking and moving closer.

"Oh, I don't know, me and Louise were talking last night, and maybe, I changed my mind about you," she told him, placing her hand so it was holding onto his shoulder lightly.

"Oh really, Grant changed your mind?" he asked, going along with the little charade and moving closer.

"I said maybe, Tris. You should really listen to _all_ the words I say," she replied, taking another step so she had her body against his.

"Or, you guys ended up playing some wacky game and this is what they're making you do," he whispered into her ear, pulling her close.

"Okay, so you caught me, can you at least play along?" she whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh believe me, I'll play along Mar, and enjoy every minute of it," Tristan replied before kissing her neck.

"Tristan, you don't have to go that far, and plus, we're in the middle of the hallway," she said looking around, seeing several eyes on them.

"And?" he asked.

"Tristan!" she scolded quietly.

"Sorry, would you rather take this into the janitors closet?" he asked, looking her up and down. Rory's eyes got big at this and before she could yell anything he replied, "What, Mary? You said you didn't want to be in the hall."

Just then, the bell rang for first class to start. "Sorry _Tris_, but I need to get to class," she replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips, the last part of the dare, and walking off giggling with Paris, Madeline, and Louise to her first class.

_That girl has got me wrapped around her little finger_, Tristan thought before running a hand through his hair and walking to his next class, with a little bounce in his step.


End file.
